parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Live! in New York City
Mickey Live! in New York City is a Disney parody of Barney Live! in New York City ''to be made by DisneyRockz. Plot Mickey and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Mickey Bag. But before they are able to share it, Clopin visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Mickey's friends try to catch Clopin and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Mickey's Storybook Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Clopin confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Mickey and the rest. Mickey then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Mickey, Elsa, Ariel, Clopin, and the other characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Mickey Mouse (''Mickey Mouse) *Baby Bop - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *BJ - Elsa (Frozen) *Kathy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Julie - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Derek - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Carlos - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Kelly - Nakoma (Pocahontas) *Tosha - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Min - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Shawn - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *The Winkster - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Songs Act 1 *Mickey Mouse Medley (Mickey Theme Song/Mickey Mouse Club March) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *Part of Your World (extra) *Topsy Turvy (extra) *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Elsa's Song *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Mowgli the Incredible, Ariel's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Elsa the Snow-Cannonball/Mickey's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Clopin * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Clopin's Wish to Become Mickey's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Mickey Reveals the Surprise from the Mickey Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Baby Bop Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as BJ Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Kathy Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Eilonwy as Julie Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Derek Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Carlos Nakoma in Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma as Kelly Tiananew.jpg|Tiana as Tosha Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Shawn Clopin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame.png|Clopin as The Winkster Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Cogsworth who will become a main character in Season 3. * This marks the last regular appearance of Mowgli. He would later return with Princess Aurora as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. * This is the only time Mowgli and Cogsworth appear together. * Thi marks the only appearances of Nakoma and Clopin. * This is the last time Alice is seen with her teddy bear. * "Topsy Turvy" will replace "The Winkster Song" in this song. * This is the only Mickey stage show to feature the Mickey Bag and the only time it plays a major role. * This is the only Mickey stage show that doesn't have the "Let it Go" and "I Love You" songs. Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Mickey and Friends Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs DisneyRockz Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Videos Category:Trailer Ideas